universal_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stellar Missile
Stellar Missile, or the Stellaris Missile, was a unique form of technology that help with the creation of a galaxy. It is similar to a Genesis Torpedo from the game Stellar Conquest but on an extremely large scale. Much information on these devices have suddenly disappeared after they formed a galaxy...or rather galaxies for each person that were on the starships that were on the secret tear to the NewVerse. Despite people still have memories on the construction, they somehow forgotten on how to create them again and all hard copies on the Stellar Missile has disappeared. And so, everyone try to create their own version of the special missiles to create more galaxies yet all that they did do is create devices on creating suns and planets from Space Empires V. The main reason for this obsession is because these missiles are programmable when creating a galaxy. These missiles can be programmed to what kind of shape the galaxy can take, what kind of life would be there, ruins of a precursor race, races, NPC's, and much more. Rumors There were many rumors on how the blueprints and designs of these incredible devices came about but there is a lot of speculation even to this day. #One of the first rumors was that the UND created these devices along with the special, invisible tear in space in order for the public to vent their frustrations to prevent rioting and crime. However, if that is true, why is the UND trying to find it if they know where it is? Some answer, "There is probably a secret group at the top that the public doesn't know and is in control of the UND." That is the best guess. #Some say that Aaron van Dyke secretly prepared for events like this to happen and send e-mails to a few select groups. Yet Aaron is still missing and no one has seen him since his time as President of the United States has ended on his first term. Although some still speculate that this rumor is true, but pure speculation. #A descendant of Aaron van Dyke made these, but his child was only 4-years-old when the e-mails were sent and his descendents only appeared in the NewVerse around 2059. Yet some say that one of his children from the Crown Galaxy stayed behind and secretly worked on this undertaking. There is some merit to this rumor but no one has seen him or her. #A super computer that Aaron made must've sent those e-mails and designs which validates rumor #2. Yet there is no proof and if there is, it is hidden well on Earth or somewhere in the Sol System in the OldVerse. #A secret group or organization created these designs in a way to rebel against the UND by having people create things that they want. There is some merit to this rumor but whoever this group or organization of rebels are, they prefer to stick to the shadows. Category:Technology